1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a numerical control machine tool having a manual feed handle for operating a manual pulse generator.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Generally, computerized numerical controllers incorporating minicomputers or microcomputers therein are provided with operator's panels. The operators' panels are provided with manual pulse generators, feed rate overriding switches, and various other switches for enabling an operator to input manual feed pulses and various command signals to the numerical controllers.
In a known machine tool such as cylindrical grinding machine with a computerized numerical controller, an operator's panel for manipulation by an operator is practically located at a right upper side of the machine tool as viewed from the operator standing in front of the machine tool. Thus, unlike hydraulic feed type grinding machines and lathes, the numerical control machine tool is not provided with any manual feed handle at a front portion of a machine bed. This does not permit the operator to manipulate manual feed handles while standing in front of the machine tool where the machining status of a workpiece can be easily monitored, as in the case of the hydraulic feed type grinding machines. Therefore, working property is poor in manipulating feed handles for manual feeds of a work table and a grinding wheel carrier.